Stuck Inside
by Zeffie Turqoise
Summary: When Reno gets hurt, the rest of the Turks abandon him to go to the beach for the weekend, leaving him with a nurse. Naturally, chaos ensues. Chapter six just added!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, beautiful day. The sky was an impossible azure blue, and the birds were singing sweetly. Looking down the hill, you could see Marlene, Denzel, and the other kids playing games and laughing, while Tifa and Cloud sat on a bench, chatting pleasantly. Yuffie and Kadaj were making out under a shady tree, and Vincent was reading what looked like a heavy tome, but was really a copy of "Guns and Ammo."

And if you listened closely enough, you could just hear the sound of cries of anguish from the house on the hill.

But no one was listening, and no one heard Reno's scream, save for Rufus, Rude, Tseng, and Elena.

"This sucks!!!" Reno wailed from the cream colored sofa. "Why me???"

"Reno, it's not that bad." Insisted Elena.

"Yeah, and you've got Mr. Moogle to keep you happy!" said Rude, gesturing towards the plushie at the foot of the couch.

"First of all, he is NOT called Mr. Moogle! He is called Vlax the Destroyer! And it's still not fair!" Reno muttered, crossing his arms over his chest sullenly. "Why can't I go outside, at least?"

"You heard the doctor, Reno. You can't exert yourself until you heal fully."

"But why can't I go outside?" he whined.

"You'll get into trouble." Said Tseng.

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, Reno, you will." Replied Rufus firmly.

"But, you guys, I'm going to be alone all weekend while you go to the beach house!"

"We're not going to the beach house, we're going on an important two day mission." Lied Rufus, hiding the bag containing the swimsuits and towels behind his back. "And you won't be alone. We've hired a nurse to look after you and keep you from getting lonely."

"Oh."

"Look, Reno, it's just two days. We have to leave now, or we'll be late, but you can call us if you need help!" said Elena, rushing out the door with the others. " We'll be home soon! Bye!"

"Bye." Reno muttered to the closing door, and then he was alone.

Two hours had passed since everyone had left. Reno was extremely bored.

He had read his book for fifteen minutes, got bored, and flung it against the wall. He had tried to fix himself some ramen, but he screwed up and burned it in the pan. He had tried to go to sleep, but his painful violet bruises and slight concussion had prevented even that. Finally, he had half-propped himself up on the pillows of the couch and stared at the wall.

It was half past four in the afternoon. And it had started to rain.

A knock on the door brought Reno out of a happily comatose nap. He shook his head to clear the grogginess, and tried to stand up. A jolt of pain flashed up his spine, and he gasped, falling back on the cushions. He swore for a few seconds, and then yelled, "Come in! The door's unlocked!" He groped around under the pillows for a minute, and in the end he found his nightstick. Curling his fingers around it, he smiled momentarily. It was a comfort thing.

Then the door opened, and a girl staggered in, dragging two huge suitcases behind her. Her shoulder-length ebony hair was slick and wet, and her shirt had plastered itself to her upper torso, revealing a curvaceous figure. Her mini skirt had hiked up slightly over one knee, and her knee length black leather boots glistened with water.

Reno's eyes popped slightly.

"Um…hi." He said.

She turned around. "Oh, hello." She said. "Are you Reno?"

"Yeah. I'm Reno."

"I'm Saphron, the nurse." She said, flipping her wet hair over one shoulder.

"I figured. I stand up to meet you, but I'm not allowed to get up, apparently."

"You got beat up, right?"

He nodded. "Stupid bastard tried to beat me up with my own nightstick."

Saphron looked him up and down incredulously. "Tried and succeeded."

"Only 'cause I was wasted."

"Ah. I see."

She picked up her bags. "I'm going to put these in the other room. I'll be back in a minute. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

Reno gestured to his surroundings. "You think I could get into trouble without moving?

"Rufus told me about you."

"He told you about my devilish attractiveness?"

"No. He told me about how you were a magnet for trouble."

And with that, she walked into the other room, leaving Reno alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes late, Saphron came back into the room, carrying a small green bottle and a spoon.

Addressing Reno, she said, "Take off your shirt."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

She scowled. "I want you to take it off so I can see how bad your bruises are, you perv."

"Oh." He reached up to remove his shirt, but winced. "I can't do it. It hurts too much."

"Here, let me do it." Saphron put down the spoon and the bottle on the coffee table, and perched on the edge of the couch.

She started to undo his top button, but glanced up. "Okay so far?"

"Yeah."

She continued slowly, carefully, to undo the buttons, being sure not to hurt Reno. Once she was done, she pulled the two halves of his white shirt apart, and sucked in her breath in surprise.

The Turk's chest was a map of cuts and bruises, some fresh and some older. Pale scars, small and large, marred his torso, standing out against his porcelain skin like a diamond in a box of Cracker Jacks.

Unconsciously, Saphron brushed her slender fingertips across a large indigo bruise near Reno's navel. He blanched, and she pulled her hand away.

"How did you get all these?" She asked.

"After I got beaten up, I was pushed off a roof and fell ten stories."

"You're kidding."

Reno smiled wryly. "Let me give you some advice. Smashing your spine into cement at twenty miles an hour hurts."

"I'll have to remember that." Saphron reached down to the coffee table and picked up the bottle. "I have to give you two spoonfuls of this."

Reno's face paled. "What is that?"

"Medicine."

"I really don't need that. Reeeealy don't."

"Yes, you do." She picked up the spoon, and poured a little of the green liquid into the utensil.

"Oh, come on, I don't need any medicine! And that stuff tastes like crap!"

"You'll take it anyway."

"Nuh uh. No I won't. Not on your-"

Saphron spun around and stuffed the spoon into Reno's open mouth. He swallowed involuntarily, and then started to cough.

"Blech! Yeuch! That stuff tastes horrible! Oh my god, that is disgusting!"

"Don't be such a baby." Saphron muttered, putting the stopper back in the emerald green bottle and standing up. She walked back into the kitchen.

It was six thirty on Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, Saphron walked into the room to find Reno crawling on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up. "I am attempting to crawl to the bathroom, as I am about to puke."

"Right, then."

Saphron picked him up, threw him over her shoulder, and walked to the door. Opening it, she threw him inside. "Have a nice time with that!" she yelled.

After a few minutes, Reno came back out. Sweat had beaded on his forehead, and his hair looked extremely disheveled. His shirt was open, and drenched with sweat. He leaned heavily on the doorway.

"Saphron? I don't feel so good." He whispered hoarsely, and then collapsed on the floor.

"Omigod! Reno, are you okay???" she ran forward and dropped down to her knees.

She felt his forehead. He was unconscious, and he had a high fever. His breathing was rasping and rough. He was obviously sick.

Picking him up, she carried him to the sofa and gently set him down. He was limp and his head lolled on her lap.

Saphron got a damp cloth and tenderly held it to his forehead, gazing down at him. Reno looked so sweet when he was asleep. So defenseless…

She shook her head._ Get your mind out of your bra, Saphron._

But he was just sooooo good-looking…

_Don't think about it… you are dispassionate…totally ignoring his obvious hotness…_

_It's gonna be a looong night._


	4. Chapter 4

Reno opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but, feeling a wave of nausea roll over him, fell back. Craning his face upwards, he saw that his head was resting on Saphrons' lap. She had fallen asleep, and her mouth was open slightly. One of her hands was resting on Reno's waist and, looking down, he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He could see from the face of the clock that it was eleven fifteen.

It was still raining, but by now it was pouring.

He felt Saphron shift slightly under him, and he pulled himself up so that he was level with her.

Her chest gently rose and fell and, on an impulse, he bent down and buried is face in her ebony hair. It was soft, like a baby chocobo's downy feathers, or a kittens' fur. He inhaled her perfume, and allowed the delicate scent of jasmine to caress him.

With his fingers still in her hair, he kissed her softly on her crimson lips. Then he snuggled closer to her, and resumed sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

When Saphron woke up, Reno was gone.

She blinked, trying to get her bearings, as she sat up and looked around.

"Reno?" She called.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Standing up, she peeked through the open door. He was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal that made an annoying crunching noise.

"Morning." He muttered, mouth full of cornflakes. "It's 'bout time you got up."

Saphron glanced at the clock. It was eleven twenty-four A.M.

"I guess I slept late."

"Want breakfast?"

"Please."

He threw the cardboard box to her, and she caught it with expert precision.

Sitting down, she poured herself a bowl. Grabbing a fork, she began to eat, but Reno put a hand up to stop her.

"What?" She asked in annoyance.

"You can't eat that stuff straight."

Saphron pursed her lips. "What do you suggest I do, then?"

The redhead grinned ominously, and held up a blue porcelain bowl.

"Sugar."

"President Shinra told me he hid it."

Reno smirked. "I know all his hiding places. It was in the air vent this time."

She shook her head. "I'm going to turn a blind eye to that."

"Good idea!" He said, snarfing down his sugar-loaded cereal.

Two hours later, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Saphron.

"Okay." Reno called from the couch. He was bored out of his skull.

He heard her pick up the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Mr. Shinra! Yes, everything's fine."

She was silent for a moment.

"Yes, he can walk now. He's-no, don't worry, he's behaving." Rufus said something and she laughed. Reno cocked an eyebrow.

_Hmm… _he thought. _Behaving boring. Time to have some fun._

Saphron said goodbye, and hung up.

"He said that they're stuck in traffic, so they won't be home 'till Tuesday night." She shook her head.

"Traffic, my foot. I distinctly heard the sound of a party in the background!"

Reno laughed, picturing Rufus in a Hawaiian shirt. He'd have to remember that one.

"Anyway, I'm going to try to get some work done." Saphron said, walking into he guest bedroom. "Don't disturb me until at least nine thirty, okay?"

"Okay, Saphron."

"Don't get into any trouble, 'kay?"

"Sure." Reno smiled. "I'll try."

As Saphron closed the door, Reno turned and headed towards the kitchen, smiling evilly.

Tseng, Rufus, and the other Turks thought he didn't know where hey hid the booze.

They were wrong.

A few hours later, Saphron heard a knock on her door. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was only nine.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Come in, Reno."

"What is it, Reno?" She said irritably as the door creaked open.

The redhead stood in the doorway, his hair disheveled and his jacket missing. He was wobbling slightly and an almost empty bottle was held in his right hand.

"Hey, Shaphron. Howsh it goin'?"

Saphron squinted. "Reno are you okay?"

"Shure, babe, I'm great!" he slurred, stumbling towards the desk. HE tripped, and Saphron caught him before he could smash his nose into the floor.

She sniffed his breath suspiciously, then thrust him away from her. He staggered back, almost crashing into a wall.

"You're drunk!" She exclaimed, her voice full of disgust.

"Ssho?" Whash wrong with a little tequila?" he said, touching her forearm with loose fingers. She recoiled, yanking his hand away from her.

"You're going to bed. NOW." She said, extremely upset.

"Hey, ish fine with me, babe! You wanna get inta bed with me, I'm fine with'at-"

"No, Reno. YOU. Will go to bed. ALONE. And you will sleep this off. NOW."

She grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulders, then left the room, supporting the drunken Turk.

She brought him to his room, then heaved his arm off her shoulders. Saphron crossed the room in three quick strides, and stared out the window, trying to ignore Reno.

And then, unexpectedly, he was standing beside her, his fingers touching the skin above her hip.

"C'mon." he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"You know you want me…"

"Reno…" she muttered nervously. Her body shuddered with conflicting emotions. It was true, she did. But her was her patient, for God's sake!

"We can't do this…" she said, not looking at him.

He moved his mouth up her neck and kissed her gently under her chin, and then planted a huge kiss on her small, cherry-red mouth. She kissed him back passionately, and as they fell back on the bed, she knew that it was no use resisting him.


	6. Chapter 6

Reno woke up to find his arm around someone lying next to him in his bed. He propped himself up with one arm, trying to see who it was. He couldn't tell, and didn't want to wake the girl up.

Luckily for him, she rolled over. Now that he could see her, she was easily identified as Saphron, naked and unconscious. Her jet-black hair was covering the pillow, mingling with his own blood-red locks to create a beautifully contrasting pattern. Her mouth was open slightly, her cherry-red lips parted so she could breath.

To Reno, she looked so unrelentingly innocent, that he would think she was a virgin. Y'know, except for the whole naked, morning-after thing.

He gently stroked her back, smiling when she sighed in sleeping pleasure. He caressed her hip, loving the feel of her skin against his. She rolled over, and her arm fell across his chest, hugging him to her. She nuzzled his cheek in her sleep, settling before resuming her even breathing.

The redhead kissed her softly, careful not to wake up his sleeping beauty. He adjusted his position, but accidentally brushed against Saphron too hard. She jolted slightly, then blearily opened her eyes. Blinking, she found herself staring into an ocean of mako blue.

"What…?" she muttered, before the events of the previous night came rushing back to her in a tidal wave. "Oh."

She hugged Reno more tightly, making small, happy noises. She moved her mouth up to his ear, and slowly whispered to him, her voice groggy.

"I love you." She murmured, weaving her hands through his hair and kissing his jaw line.

Reno pulled her back for a moment, studying her intently.

She pouted, worried. "What's wrong?"

He smiled wickedly. "Absolutely nothing." He pressed his lips to hers, stroking her pale shoulders and back. Saphron pulled him in, making the kiss deeper, more profound.

They broke off after a few passionate minutes. Saphron gazed at him lovingly, her deep, velvety brown eyes like pools of warm, melted chocolate. She buried her face in her lovers' fiery hair, breathing in his distinctive scent. There was something dark and musky, something warm and spicy (cinnamon, maybe?), and something indescribable. It smelled like all the most wonderful things in the world that shouldn't smell good when combined but does, for some inexplicable reason.

"I never want to let you go." She said, her voice airy and light.

Reno smiled and closed his eyes. "The feeling is mutual."

And then they kissed again.


End file.
